


Carlos is a worried bf

by jadedragonfly



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, endings are apparently not my strong suit - Freeform, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedragonfly/pseuds/jadedragonfly
Summary: I love Welcome to Night Vale. Here’s a short thing connected to episode 29, Subway, of which I shall now put some excerpts along with some from other episodes, because anyone who is reading this will most likely need them since they’ll be much farther than 29, unlike me, who is in the 50's, sigh, I shall get there one day. Anyway, this just popped into my head while I was listening, and ohmygods I love those two adorable dorks, like yikes.29– “Carlos – caring and reliable Carlos the scientist – thinks maybe the riders’ DNA has been washed out. Emptied. Completely drained of its contents. Listeners, I’m also being told that some people are not getting off the trains at all.”  "…since Intern Dylan never returned from his errands (likely because I told him to take the new subway to save time), I myself must go investigate.“ "But I understood it fully, and it took years, Night Vale. Years…How much time has passed for you? Only four minutes??”31– “Carlos says he would like to study it, but that he promised to make a certain person dinner, and he has to learn how to put other things besides science first. Some of this realization might have come with help from those around him.”





	Carlos is a worried bf

**Author's Note:**

> I love Welcome to Night Vale. Here’s a short thing connected to episode 29, Subway, of which I shall now put some excerpts along with some from other episodes, because anyone who is reading this will most likely need them since they’ll be much farther than 29, unlike me, who is in the 50's, sigh, I shall get there one day. Anyway, this just popped into my head while I was listening, and ohmygods I love those two adorable dorks, like yikes.
> 
> 29– “Carlos – caring and reliable Carlos the scientist – thinks maybe the riders’ DNA has been washed out. Emptied. Completely drained of its contents. Listeners, I’m also being told that some people are not getting off the trains at all.” "…since Intern Dylan never returned from his errands (likely because I told him to take the new subway to save time), I myself must go investigate.“ "But I understood it fully, and it took years, Night Vale. Years…How much time has passed for you? Only four minutes??”  
> 31– “Carlos says he would like to study it, but that he promised to make a certain person dinner, and he has to learn how to put other things besides science first. Some of this realization might have come with help from those around him.”

Carlos jumps up as he hears Cecil’s voice on the radio declaring he’s about to check out the subway system. No! Cecil can’t do that! Does he have no common sense, or at least some sense of self-preservation?! If Carlos’s theory is correct, he won’t come back the same. Even if no one’s sure exactly what the subway does, Cecil is still going to get hurt, or changed, or disappear forever–  
Panic is prominent in Carlos’s mind and the radio is left behind on the kitchen counter as he slides into his car, intent on getting to the station. It’s only when he’s been driving for a few minutes that he thinks to turn on the car radio. Now it’s–the weather?! Come on.  
Time is in the form of tense seconds that come and go seemingly quite slowly, until Cecil’s voice comes back in through the car speakers and Carlos’s whole body relaxes in relief, his boyfr– Cecil is okay, only to get another shock as the words “And it took years, Night Vale. Years” are spoken in an infuriatingly calm tone.  
A few minutes later Carlos has entered the station and is standing outside the door, though he realizes in that moment, dragging a hand frustratedly down his face, that it would probably be best to wait until the program is over. So there he is, leaning against the wall and still quite on edge, when Cecil steps out after the trademark “Good night, Night Vale, good night.”  
Cecil lets out a gasp of delight at seeing Carlos’s face, who can’t help but give a faint smile in return, godammit Cecil you’re adorable. “What are you doing here? Is everything all right?” checks Cecil.  
“Yes– I mean– well, no– don’t you think investigating the subway system on your own was a bit risky?”  
He gets a look of surprise. “I mean, someone had to do it. Besides, it was fun! I learned secrets of the universe…read the newspaper…I don’t usually do that. It was nice.”  
“Years, Cecil? That doesn’t sound fun. You should have at least done some preparation beforehand, maybe tried to figure out exactly what you were getting into? That was dangerous. Safety should always come first.” Carlos knows he is talking too much, but he’s got to get this through.  
“When we were doing those tests on the trees in the park, we didn’t even wear saftey goggles,” points out Cecil, looking at him with some concern. “And that was even real science and everything.”  
“I hate to say it, but I was doing most of those tests…which is understandable, since I’m the scientist, but still. The point is, that was me. You’re different. You’re different than most people, in fact.”  
“I’m glad you think so,” says Cecil, and his whole face is now lit up with a big smile.  
Carlos can only nod. “Er, where was I. That..that means you matter more than most people. To me,” he adds, silently cursing himself because he’s making a mess out of this whole thing, which scientists, such as him, aren’t supposed to do. What he really wants to say is that Cecil is made of carefree fragile, which has confusing grammar, and seems like an oxymoron, and really it is, but that’s not even the point. And he wants to say that Cecil is like a (gorgeous)flower, one so determined to grow towards the sun, and mostly that’s a good thing, a beautifully remarkable thing, but sometimes it scares Carlos, and he needs Cecil to let him provide reasoning to balance with that determination.  
But that’s quite a lot to say, and Cecil’s eyes already seem like they can see right into his thoughts as usual, and they’re hugging each other now and it feels so right. Carlos doesn’t understand how everything can seem so factually incorrect and yet so right whenever he’s with Cecil. He doesn’t understand. And yet he’s (sort of?)okay with it, which he really shouldn’t be because scientists, such as him, should be trying to find out answers, but whenever he’s with Cecil his mind gets all jumbled and he starts to think the answer to everything is Cecil.  
Who’s obviously still pretty confused. So anyways, somehow they’re now heading towards the car and Carlos is listening to how Cecil is confused, but how the key to a good relationship is first and most importantly made of silver, “which admittedly makes it hard if you’re in a relationship with a werewolf,” Cecil is explaining, “but the thing about silver is that it unlocks communication. A lot of people just skip right past that part and call communication the key itself, which obviously the only value that can physically manifest as a key is Laziness, but basically, maybe we need to talk some things over.” He gets in the passenger seat and is now talking about good home dinner recipes before Carlos realizes what is happening.  
“I have research to compile,” he says, “I need to get several expirements sorted out before tomorrow–” but Cecil cuts across him, saying, “Maybe you should put other things before science for once. You can start by cooking us dinner.”  
And they ride home with that adorable dork now musing about Dana’s latest message, how cute the cat that lives in the station is, how cute Carlos is(Carlos stares straight ahead pretending he doesn’t hear but feeling butterflies positively swarm in his chest at this one), and various other topics of perceived interest.  
And they get to Carlos’s house and an eyebrow is raised at the radio that’s still on on the kitchen counter(now playing the sounds of a swarm of flies circling a hot mic), but, you know, everything’s going to be okay.  
Even though and especially because, Cecil has somehow now gotten Carlos to promise he’ll cook them both dinner again soon.  
Carlos can get used to this.  
Or maybe he’ll never be fully used to any of this, and he’s (surprisingly)okay with that idea too.


End file.
